


Big Block of Cheese Day

by DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff/pseuds/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff
Summary: It's the Santos administration, and Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman is working with friends to get Big Block of Cheese Day to happen.
Relationships: Josh Lyman & Leo McGarry, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“I understand sir, but as much as we all complained about it, it was a fun tradition.”  
“Yes Josh, but is it practical?” Josh was currently trying to convince Santos to continue Big Block of Cheese Day, but wasn’t having much luck.  
“I think it is. It gives us a chance to listen to people we normally wouldn’t care about.”  
“See, that’s where my problem is Josh. We wouldn’t normally listen to them. I’m just concerned that you’re letting your emotions cloud your view.”  
“I assure you sir, I’m not.”  
“The problem is, I think you are. This was a fun tradition for the Bartlet administration, especially for Leo. Listen- I miss Leo as much as you do, and I want to respect his traditions-”  
“Then let’s have a Big Block of Cheese Day.”  
Santos shook his head. “I’m sorry Josh. This just isn’t a smart thing to do.”

“Wonderful. Thank you Ma’am. Yes. Thank you.”  
Josh set down the phone. “Alright everybody. A few of the First Lady’s staff will be joining us today for Senior Staff. Oh, and thank you to all of our assistants for helping out.”  
“With what?”  
Margaret and Josh exchanged a smile. “You’ll see,” she said.   
A few minutes later, a knock came on the door. Margaret opened it.  
“Hello everyone! Thank you for having us here today.” Donna walked in with a few of the First Lady’s staff. “I’m Donna, and this is Ned, Karen, Bessie, and Paul. The First Lady is dedicated to our cause. We have the day off to work on this.”  
“What cause?” The assistants still didn’t understand.  
Josh stepped in.  
“We’ll be trying to get Big Block of Cheese Day back.”  
Cheers erupted throughout the room. Josh exchanged a glance with Donna. He wouldn’t have thought that so many people knew about Big Block of Cheese Day. Donna must have seen the desperation in his eyes.  
“Keep it down! The President hasn’t agreed yet. We have to convince him.” Josh smiled gratefully at Donna. She was amazing at this.  
“Perfect explanation, Ms Moss. Let’s get to it!”

For the next few hours, Josh and Donna worked to find as much information as possible. The assistants and senior staff had left about an hour ago to get back to work. But Josh and Donna continued. They went over the notes that people had taken. They read through Leo’s speech notes (who knew they existed!). They found files on Andrew Jackson and the dairy farmer. They went through the list of organizations that had come. Then something caught Donna’s eye.   
“Hey, Josh, look at this.”  
“Cartographers for Social Equality,” he murmured. Then he looked up at Donna, smiling. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
She smiled back at him. Then she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.   
“Hey! I need a favor.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Josh, Donna, and a few people from the Bartlet administration were standing in the Oval Office. Donna began.  
“Mr. President. As you know, both Josh and I are committed to making Big Block of Cheese Day happen.”  
Josh stepped forward.  
“It has been a tradition for years. We have heard many cases argued.”  
“From war heros.” Donna smiled at Josh.   
“To U.F.Os,” Sam announced.  
“To wolves and grizzly bears.” Carol smiled at Josh’s office.   
“But if we can’t convince you,” Donna continued, “I know who can.”  
With this, the door to Josh’s office opened, and C.J stepped out.  
“A few years ago,” she began, smiling, “I met with the Cartographers for Social Equality. I heard the name, and was convinced it would be absolutely ridiculous. And it was slightly ridiculous. But 15 minutes in, they convinced me that we needed to change the world map. Maybe it’s not entirely practical. Maybe we wouldn’t normally meet with them. But it’s a fun experience for everybody. And it shows that we care.”  
Santos smiled.  
“How does Friday sound?”

Josh and Donna slipped into his car. Donna leaned over and kissed his cheek.   
“Great job today.”  
Josh smiled.   
“Thanks for your help.”  
“I know you don’t want me to say this.   
Josh looked at her nervously.   
“But Leo would be so proud of you.”  
“All I did was make sure Big Block of Cheese Day happened. And I had a lot of help.”  
“But you worked hard on it. You cared.”  
Josh smiled at her again.  
“You ready for tomorrow?”  
“Definitely.”

Josh walked into his office the next day. He was surprised to find everybody gathered there. Everybody. There was C.J, Charlie, Sam, Donna, Toby, President Bartlet. Wait. President Bartlet!  
“Sir! It’s so good to see you!”   
“It’s good to see you too Josh.” He smiled warmly.   
“Wait. Why are you here? I don’t mean to sound rude, but-”  
“We don’t work here anymore. But we know how important it was to Leo, and is to you. We wouldn’t miss it for the world. Let’s go to the conference room. Everybody else is there.”  
As soon as Josh entered the conference room, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a small picture of Leo, and a few flowers. There also happened to be a block of cheese.   
“Happy Big Block of Cheese Day!” Donna smiled at Josh, a little nervously. “Do you like it?”  
“I love it! But when did you have time to do it?”   
“I got up early this morning.”  
“Ah, that’s why you weren’t at home.” Josh looked around, horrified that he had said that out loud. “I mean- that, um, simply that, uh-”  
Everybody started laughing.  
“We all knew it!” C.J exclaimed happily. After the laughter died down, Josh went to the head of the table, near Leo’s picture.   
“Well, I think it’s time for a speech.” He looked around the room at everyone’s bittersweet tears, his gaze resting on Donna. She smiled, squeezing his hand supportively. He looked around at the crowd, feeling his eyes fill.   
“In the main foyer of his White House-” His voice broke with emotion, and he stopped to brush away a tear that had escaped, starting again.  
“In the main foyer of his White House, Andrew Jackson had a big block of cheese…”


End file.
